Namja
by namitsu2125T
Summary: Eunji kepincut (?) dengan seorang namja yang selalu berangkat sekolah melewati rumahnya. Gadis itu selalu berjalan diam-diam di belakang namja yang belum diketahui namanya itu. Suatu hari dipertemukan lagi di bus yang sama


Tittle » Namja

Author » Namitsu Titi a.k.a Namitsu2125T

Rate » T

Genre » Friendship, School-life

Cast » Jung Eunji [A PINK], Byun Baekhyun [EXO], D.O Kyungsoo [EXO]

Summary » Eunji kepincut (?) dengan seorang namja yang selalu berangkat sekolah melewati rumahnya. Gadis itu selalu berjalan diam-diam di belakang namja yang belum diketahui namanya itu. Suatu hari dipertemukan lagi di bus yang sama

Disclaimer » Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan Tuhan YME. Popularitas Cast milik agency dan diri nya masing-masing. tapi, alur cerita milik saya.

.

Seorang yeoja memakai sepatu warna putihnya sambil duduk di teras rumah. Yap sepatu kanannya sudah terpasang tinggal sepatu kirinya. Kemudian, seorang namja seusianya berjalan melewati rumahnya. Yeoja yang ber-name tag Jung Eunji, terlihat dari name tag yang terpasang di baju nya. Secara kebetulan, yeoja itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan dan secara beruntungnya, ia melihat namja tadi yang sedang melewati rumahnya. Rumah Jung Eunji memang di sisi jalan yang hanya bisa di lewati satu-persatu (?) mobil saja. Jung Eunji yang biasa di panggil Eunji sempat terpaku beberapa detik.  
"Tampannyaa.. Kelihatannya dia orang yang kalem (?)"-sembari tersenyum.

Dengan perasaan 'dag...dig..dug' Eunji berjalan beberapa meter di belakang namja itu. Ah... Eunji bawa ponsel tidak, yah? Tapi sayangnya yeoja itu tak membawanya karena pihak sekolah melarang siswa untuk membawa ponsel ke sekolah.  
"Sial !" Umpat yeoja yang memiliki tubuh sedikit berisi itu. Ingat ! Sedikit berisi bukan berarti gendut, okay. Di depan sana ada persimpangan jalan. Ah... tapi kalau dilihat lebih jelas lagi ada dua persimpangan ding ' Namja itu berjalan ke arah kiri.

"Hhh..Ternyata beda arah."

.  
~ A week later ~

Eunji menutup pintu pagar rumahnya, ia akan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat karena ia sudah akan terlambat datang di sekolahnya. Tapi, ia membatalkan rencananya seketika. Karena apa ? Ah... lihatlah, siapa yang baru saja melewatinya ? Si namja itu !  
"OMO !.."  
'Deg.. deg'

"How lucky me. Dia.. aishh.. aku gugup sekali."  
Eunji kembali berjalan di belakang namja itu seperti biasa. Hhh.. bahkan ia melupakan bahwa dirinya sudah akan,  
"Omo ! Lima menit lagi ?! Aishh. Mana mungkin aku berlari melewatinya, memalukan !"  
Eunji berjalan dengan gelisah. Sesekali mempercepat langkahnya kemudian melambat lagi. Lalu, yeoja itu teringat sesuatu,  
"Sesuatu itu harus dinikmati dalam keadaan seperti apapun."-yang entah ia dengar darimana. Eunji menganggukan kepalanya mantap. Yeoja itu malah berjalan santai sembari menikmati pemandangan di depannya, sang namja. Persimpangan mulai terlihat, artinya mereka... berpisah. Untungnya, ia ingat sesuatu kembali. Ia ingat bahwa dirinya harus,  
"AAA... aku telattt !"-Lari.  
Eunji berteriak GaJe setelah keduanya terpisah.  
Namja itu menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang dan . . . tersenyum pada seorang yeoja yang sedang berlari dengan gaya yang tidak cool sama sekali.

.

.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Eunji ?"  
Kyungsoo memegang tangan Eunji bersamaan dengan mengucapkan kata tadi.  
Dengan malu-malu, Eunji

"Y...yes, I will."-Jawabnya. Kyungsoo dan Eunji...pacaran, sekarang ? Yeah.  
Lalu si namja itu ? Heum'mm... molla.  
Beberapa bulan ini, Eunji tak melihat namja itu berjalan melewati rumahnya lagi. Hm, beberapa bulan ini, setiap berangkat, Eunji selalu dijemput oleh kekasihnya.

"Hei, kau... namja. Aku merindukanmu.," Lirihnya.  
Eunji mengusap air matanya yang menetes. Ia benar-benar merindukan namja itu.

.

Two years later

Seorang yeoja yang memakai seragam SMA, pas di badan dengan rok di atas lutut, berdiri dengan kesal di depan gedung sekolahnya. Menunggu bus yang lewat. Ia sudah menunggu di sana selama satu jam ! Tapi busnya tak kunjung datang. Kenapa tidak menunggu di halte ? Yeah, karena tanpa menunggu di sana pun, bus yang di tunggu yeoja itu, yang bernama Eunji ,selalu berhenti di sana. Beberapa menit kemudian, bus yang ditunggunya pun datang. Ia segera menaikinya dan betapa sialnya, tidak ada jok yang kosong. Dengan sangat terpaksa, ia tetap menaiki bus itu. Tapi, apakah Eunji akan tetap menganggap hari ini, hari yang menyebalkan baginya ? Eunji secara tak sengaja menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, ke arah dua jok yang di tempati seorang yeoja dan namja. Namja itu sedang tidur dengan badan yang disandarkan di jok. Eunji menatap wajah namja itu intens. Ia sempat melihat name tag namja itu  
"Sepertinya... aku mengenalnya,"  
Eunji terus mengingat siapa namja itu. Kemudian, ia menoleh lagi ke arah namja tadi dengan perasaan yang sangat...bahagia. Tepat saat itu, namja tadi tersenyum manis padanya. Sudah bangun ternyata. Eunji tak membalas senyuman itu, melainkan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia sangat senang ! Yeoja itu ingin sekali berteriak,

"Dia tersenyum padakuu..."  
Yeoja itu benar-benar tak bisa menahan senyumannya. Untungnya penumpang di sebelah kirinya tak menyadari tingkah Eunji. Bus pun berhenti dan Eunji harus segera turun. Meskipun ia tak bias lebih lama dengan namja yang ternyata bernama Byun Baekhyun itu, ia tak apa. Bisa bertemu kembli dengan namja itu sudah membuatnya senang. Itu sudah cukup. Ia tak menginginkan lebih, karena seorang D.O Kyungsoo telah merebut hatinya, sekarang. Yeah dua tahun cukup untuk menganggap namja itu hanya sebagai temannya saja and no more.


End file.
